Real Training Camp!
by siverstorm
Summary: On hiatus indefinitely. Sorry.
1. Bye Guys!

Real Training Camp

Mio: You're writing a fic all about me?

Starm: Yes.

Mio: Whhhyyyy….it's embarrassing

Me: Deal with it :D

Mio: -_-

Disclaimer: K-On! doesn't belong to me……nor does any gear I mention in this story…

…only Mio….

Mio: HEY!

Me: Okay okay fine…..I don't own Mio either :'(

* * *

Chapter 1: Bye guys!

"That's it….I've made $5000…I can finally go take that course!!!!" Mio yelled out loud in her bedroom.

She turned on her computer and signed into MSN.

**_Mio A_**: Hey Ritsu! Guess what?

_**The Goddess Ritsu**_: mm whats up?

_**Mio A:**_ I'm going to Canada for two weeks to take a music course! :)

_**The Goddess Ritsu:**_ EXCUSE ME? YUR LEAVING EVERYONE HERE WHILE YU GO AND HAVE FUN IN…

**_Mio A:_** Huh?

_**T**_**_he Goddess Ritsu:_** wait….why canada? lmfao that seems so…random…and unnecessary…

_**Mio A: **_Uhh yea….I was looking around and this course is exactly what I've always wanted to take. They have lessons where you can play with tons of different people and learn different styles of music! Like Jazz, and Blues, and Hard Rock!

_**The Goddess Ritsu:**_ ur telling me that you CAN NOT find something like this here at home in japan? …there has 2 be another reason…there's absolutely no way yu wud go to such lengths for something like that…

Mio looked over at her clock and noticed the time. "Aww crap it's 12:30 AM…"

**_Mio A:_** Hey Ritsu it's getting pretty late. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Let's meet up at Max Burger tomorrow at noon.

**_The Goddess Ritsu_:** HEY YU CANT JUST TELL ME THIS AND LEAVE!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!

-signed off-

"Mmm it's really late…" Mio walked over to her wardrobe and put on some pyjamas. "Good night mom!!" She yelled out and fell asleep.

* * *

The alarm clock turned on right at 10:00 AM, and Mio woke quickly from her slumber. "Okay take a shower, get changed, check e-mails…" By 11:30 Mio was finished with her morning rituals and she was out the door and heading to the Max Burger down the street from her house. When she got there she saw an impatient Ritsu with a curious Yui as well as Mugi and Azusa.

"Oh you brought everyone how nice. Hey everyone." Mio said cheerfully. "Let's go and grab something to eat. I'm quite hungr-"

Ritsu quickly cut Mio off. "WHERE DO YOU GET THE GALL TO ASSUME YOU'RE GOING TO BE LEAVING US TO GO TO CANADA?!?!?!?"

Mio simply responded. "Stop yelling, I'm right next to you, and I told you I would explain everything now, so let's go in."

They walked into the restaurant ordered their food and sat down. "Now then," Ritsu began, "Why the hell are you going to CANADA of all places to study music? What's wrong with the school's in Japan?"

"Nothing's wrong with the schools here! I just thought it would be good for me to have more influences"

"I smell a load of lies! You wouldn't do something so 'dangerous' for something like more influences. What do you have a boyfriend or something in Canada?"

"WHAT? N-no! That's not it!"

Yui finally spoke up, "then what is it Mio-chan? I never would've thought you would be willing to go so far away on your own like this."

A gleam in Ritsu's eye made Mio nervous, "What's the problem Ritsu?"

"If you don't tell us the real reason why you're going…a certain picture is getting put up on facebook…kekekeke"

"NO! You wouldn't!"

"All I have to do is go home and press a button and BOOM! Everyone knows a 'little more' about how cuddly you really are-"

"ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS IS GOING TO BE TEACHING FOR 3 DAYS AND THEY'RE GOING TO PLAY A SHOW FOR US TOO!" Mio's face turned as red as a strawberry, and she tried to hide her eyes behind her bangs out of embarrassment.

Azusa looked as confused as Yui. "What? Mio-senpai. I don't understand. Why not wait for them to come here?"

"Because….on their tours they only go as far as Germany and then head back home to Canada…I've never seen them live, but I want to so badly, and this course posed as the best way to do so."

Ritsu looked hurt. "Why didn't you invite me? I would've saved the money to go with you! I thought we were best friends?"

Mio's eyes started to tear up. "Ritsu I wanted to go alone…spend time with just my music…y'know? I'm so sorry, but I didn't want to go with others…just me…"

Ritsu looked up at her friend and hugged her. "It's okay….but you better call me everyday! And take tons of pictures! ALRIGHT?"

"So when are you leaving? You can't leave without a farewell party!" Mugi looked up from her french fries and started at Mio.

"Uhhh….actually….I'm leaving tomorrow…"

Everyone stared at Mio in disbelief and yelled in unison. "WHAT TOMORROW???!?!?!!"

"Ehehehe…yea….I kinda figured you would try to plan something so I decided to tell you guys now…to avoid any unnecessary attention…"

Mugi looked more hurt than Ritsu did. "Oh I see…I guess that should be expected from you Mio."

"Sorry guys…I appreciate you guys wanting to do that, but really….there's no need, thank you."

"So…what exactly are you gonna do? I don't think they speak Japanese in Canada..." Azusa noted.

"Oh that's right you don't know." Ritsu wrapped her arm around Azusa and pointed at Mio. "This girlie here? She's fluent in Japanese, English, and Italian. She's amazing…my little Mio."

"Please Ritsu, you're embarrassing me….and I'm not YOUR Mio…."

"Heheheheheh."

During the laughter Yui looked at her watch. "OHHH NOOOO I have to go!!! I promised to help Ui-chan clean the house." She looked at Mio and gave her a huge hug. "BYE! Have fun Mio-chan! We'll all miss you so much!" She nearly tripped on her way out. Yui wasn't one of the most cautious people in the world.

Mugi also checked the time, "oh I believe I should be on my way as well. Good bye Mio, have fun in Canada. I hope their summers are at least warm…unlike their bitter cold winters..."

"Mio-senpai I want you to teach me everything you learn there alright?" Azusa looked up into Mio's Azure eyes with a fiery determination to learn more about music.

"Yea I promise I'll send you guys e-mail's everyday. I should probably go now and start packing. Bye everyone!" Mio got up hugged and said bye to everyone and left on her way home.

* * *

The next day Mio woke up at 6:00 AM and got her bags ready at her doorstep. She had one final breakfast with her family and was off to Narita Airport where she would leave for Canada.

_Oh God….I can't believe I'm actually going BY-MY-SELF to another country…Maybe this was a bad idea? Gahh I can't back down now! I've already booked the flight, the course, and the hotel. There's no going back now. _

"Okay Mio, I've prepared a World-phone for you so you can call us any time, I want you to call me EVERYDAY alright?" Mio's mother handed her a small orange flip phone. "Yes mom, don't worry I'll be fine, and I'll call every day!" Mio gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and walked through the gates to the boarding area.

_Canada…here I come…._

_

* * *

  
_

Me: hmmm I think this one's better than the very first fic I made that failed…hard…

Mio: Tee Hee

Well that's a chapter folks…how was it?

I apologize in advance if there are major errors in my grammar…it's like 1:00 AM as I write this :D

Mio: Who's the OC? Who are you making me fall in love with? What are you going to do to me?

Me: You'll just have to wait and see *wink*

Mio: -cries-


	2. Welcome to Canada, we have ice cold beer

Me: Yaaay new chaptah!

Mio: So who's the OC?

Me: I'm thinking about whether I should introduce him now…or later….

Mio: That didn't answer my question….

Me: woohoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on! Or any gear, bands, & brands I mention throughout this story. Although I wish i did -cries-

Mio: There there....

_**Anything in italics shows Mio's thoughts.**_

Chapter 2: Welcome to Canada, we have ice cold beer and hockey.

"Hello and good morning. I'll be your pilot for this flight for this Boeing 747 non-stop flight from Tokyo to Toronto."

Mio sighed and looked out her window. She didn't exactly get lucky with the overly lovey-dovey couple sitting next to her making out, but at least for her that meant that she wouldn't have to deal with strangers talking to her.

"_So this flight is going to be 13 hours huh…Jeez how can people DO this?"_

She sat upright and looked through the movies offered to her, she had seen nearly all of them.

"_Aww noo….I'm going to be so bored this whole time."_

She had brought various things with her to keep her entertained, but who knows how long that would last. She pulled out her laptop and started playing chess, then she went to one of her song-writing programs and screwed around to see if she could come up with any song ideas.

"_Ugh nothing….the airplane is too loud for me to concentrate…"_

She longed to hold her Fender Jazz Bass guitar, Elizabeth. Yui had given it that name and it kinda just stuck for Mio.

"_Mmm…I'm tired..I'm going to sleep."_

_

* * *

_

"We are now landing at Pearson Airport in Toronto. I hope the turbulence didn't bother you all so much, heheh. Welcome to Canada"

The turbulence itself had woken Mio up about 6 times throughout the flight, to the point where she thought the plane would crash. Naturally a thought like this led her to sit in a fetal position, shivering. The young woman sitting next to her looked over, concern drawn all over her face. "It's alright hun, we've made it, nothing bad can happen now. Say you didn't seem very confident about coming here during the flight, and you kinda muttered something about going home while you were sleeping. Are you alright on your own? Do you know where you have to go?"

Mio thanked the lady for her kind words and explained that she was looking for the Marriott Hotel in downtown Toronto. The lady gave her directions to the subway and a small map of Toronto that she found in her bag. Mio thanked the lady again and was on her way.

_Ohh cripes I wonder what the subway routes are like here…._

After getting to the station and comparing the subway map to the ones in Japan she laughed.

"_Really? There's only TWO major lines?? TWO?!?!"_

It turns out it was incredibly easy to find the hotel she was staying at. It was a really nice 5-star hotel, one of her friends who worked in the hotel chain gave Mio a discount. She was paying $1200 for 13 nights when the original price had been $3000.

"_I LOVE YOU YUKI!!!!! I must repay you for this!"_

Mio had called her mother and father and told them about the safe and uneventful trip then she turned on her laptop and connected it to the internet at the hotel to talk to her friends. After a while she looked over at the time.

"_11:00 PM? With the jet-lag I'm not even tired, but I need to get some rest for the first class tomorrow."_

And with that she got into bed and slept. It was one of the most comfortable beds anyone could ever dream of sleeping in.

* * *

The next morning she went to have breakfast, supplied by the hotel, grabbed her bass and headed for the building.

The building "The Rock-A-Thon" was pretty big, with 3 separate stages for student bands to play for a few people and one larger main stage where the students would gather for the main shows and lessons. Mio walked up to the receptionist who was wearing a Jimi Hendrix t-shirt. He took her application and processed it. When he asked her to stand in front of a white board for her picture she immediately blushed. "Ma'am I need you to take this photo for your ID card, please stand in front of the white bored." Mio hastily apologized and stood to get her picture. After 10 minutes of waiting she received her card, made her payments, and headed to the main stage as per the receptionist's instructions.

As she walked into the room she was happy with the outcome, it wasn't a huge course, there may have been about 100 people who signed up. She looked around the room and noticed everyone was either a bassist or guitarist, no drummers or keyboard players, few singers. Everyone pretty much gave off the aura of the genre they played thanks to the guitars they owned, the guitarists with the hollow bodies most likely played jazz or blues, a few guys with ESP's, Jackson's, and Ibanez guitars definitely played metal. She spotted a couple a Strats, Les Pauls and SGs who probably played rock. Acoustic players were all sitting near each other as well. She proceeded to sit down as the opening presentation began.

A boy walked up onto the stage, he had tanned-brown skin, short and straight black hair. He was wearing Jeans and a black T-shirt that had 'WTF?' written in block letters on it. The most noticeable thing was the beautiful white Jackson Kelly guitar he had slung around him. Next to him a girl with nice flowing long brown hair walked out with a 7-string Schecter. "_They're both pretty attractive,"_ Mio noticed.

The boy walked up to the microphone and began talking. "Well I'd like to start off by welcoming you all to the Rock-A-Thon! My name's Christopher DeBose and this is Vivian Heshar." The girl grinned and waved at the audience, which was responded with whistles and howls mainly from the metal-heads. "And to avoid confusion in the future, yes I'm only 16." He grinned and Mio couldn't help but stare at him. _"GAH I came here for music! Not guys!" _ He continued on, "So as many of you already know, this course is split by genre which you all specified on your applications. Before we start splitting up the groups I want to introduce the teachers, Vivian here is our resident metal-head, in case you haven't figured that out from the massive 7-string monster she's carrying." A bit of laughter from the audience. "I'll be the teacher for the Light and Heavy Rock course. Then we have Jeremy for the Jazz and Blues course, and Anna for the acoustic course." The audience applauded as the other 2 teachers all walked up onto the stage waved and left. "This song Vivian and I are going to play is an original song I wrote called 'Hit and Miss.'"

As he played Mio couldn't fight back anymore she stared at him the entire time, taking up every little detail of him. The definition around his jaw, the muscles tensing in his arms as he played, the face of pure ecstasy as he played the solo, and the actual music! _"Oh my! He WROTE that? It's amazing, it's like he has more expression in his playing than Slash himself!....okay maybe that's going too far…but still! It's incredible!" _Even after the song ended Mio was sitting in her seat still in awe.

After the applause died down Christopher started speaking. "Thank you very much, now I would like to begin the classes. Well start by separating everyone. All of the Jazz and Blues players can follow Jeremy to stage 1, Acoustic players with Anna to stage 2 and, you metal-heads can follow Viv to stage 3. Everyone else for the Rock course can stay in this room. Isn't this awesome we get the best room." He grinned again and a few people sitting next to Mio cheered. She turned around to see all the people leaving. It looked pretty even, there was about 20 people in every course, almost like a traditional classroom.

"Alright, I don't plan on staying on this stage forever, could you guys arrange the chairs into a circle or something and I'll come down in a sec to help out." Mio's heart raced. _"He's going to be my teacher for the next two weeks? Am I going to be alright? OOOHH THIS IS SO WEIRD!" _ A guy called her over to help with arranging the chairs and she blushed and quickly got up to help.

After a few minutes Christopher came down from the stage with some other people a few giant boxes. "Alright now we can start some simple introductions. I guess we'll start from here and go in a circle. Tell us the usual info, y'know? Name, age, and if you're not from around here then tell us where you're from. GO!"

"_Wha? I need to talk out loud about myself?"_ Mio's face turned as red as the SG next to her.

After about 20 minutes it was Mio's turn to introduce herself. "Uhh….ummm…..m-m-my name is...uhh Mio Akiyama. I..uhh…I'm 16, and I'm from Japan." A hand rested on her shoulder, when she looked up she saw Christopher looking down at her. If it wasn't obvious that she was blushing before it definitely was now. "Hey now relax." He chuckled, "no one's going to bite you….well Vivian might, but that's different." She looked at him, at the peaceful complexion that had come across his face. She felt safe with him, she wasn't afraid to talk to him.

"So you're from JAPAN? That's incredible. Why did you make such a long trip? Do you have family here?" His face was riddled with curiosity. After all why did a 16 year old girl from Japan come to Toronto? Not just for some music course, there had to be more behind it. "Actually," Mio began, "I don't have any family here, I'm staying at the Marriott hotel, my friend got me an insane discount."

Christopher grinned, he seemed to do that a lot, but the grin fit on his face perfectly. Mio could almost reach up and kiss it? "_GAHH NOOOO STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!!!!" _

"Well that's really cool, my sister actually works as an executive at the hotel you're staying at, maybe I can get you some 'VIP service.'" He chuckled again, he had a very laid back, but interesting personality.

After another 20 minutes the introductions ended, Mio noticed she talked with Christopher more than he did with anyone else in the room. "Alrighty, now that all that stuff is done with let's get started." As he said that a crew of people pulled out amps for everyone. Naturally Christopher had the largest amp, a Marshall Half Stack, while everyone else had decently sized combo amps. Everyone was given a few effects pedals as well to use.

"_These next two weeks feel like they're going to be incredibly fun." _Mio thought as she grabbed a bass amp and plugged it in.

* * *

Me: OH shiznap, that actually turned out pretty good.

Mio: So that's the OC you've designed for me? …I guess he is really cute….

Me: I guess I might as well say it. Yes he's your love-interest if it isn't obvious by now.

Mio: -_-

Me: I apologize in advance if my grammar is off or if something doesn't make sense. Review puhleeeze!!!

Mio: PLEASE!!

Vivian: Do it, or you sleep on a bed of knives tonight.

Me & Mio: Creepy… O_o'


	3. Work that Axe!

Me: Well has anyone been enjoying this?

Mio: I'm sure people are you just need to give them time. This was a pretty fast update…

Me: I know I've been home alone all day today, why not write 2 chapters?

Mio: Because that just proves you have no life?

Me: -plays Lamb of God-

Mio: GAHHHHH –cowers- I can't hear it. I can't see it. I can't hear it. I can't see it.

Me: All brands, characters, gear, and whatnot that I mention throughout this fic belong to their rightful owners, which aren't me. Cept for my OCs and whatnot ^_^

_**Italicized font is Mio's thoughts**_

**Chapter 3: Work that Axe!**

"Okay let's set up with groups of 3, 2 guitarists to one bassist, got it? Go." Christopher finished giving orders and turned to Mio. "You're the odd one out, so you'll be with me." Mio was surprised by this, but quickly agreed. "Okay here's how this is gonna work I just want everyone to jam. Yes that's right, get into your groups and just start screwing around until you hear something good. I'm going to be looking at how you co-operate with others in this case your 'bandmates', and this will also be a judge of your skill especially with improvisation. He grinned again, and everyone in the room stared at him. "Well? GIT STARTED!" As he said that everyone rushed to get a group and started to play. "Don't play so loud for now, I don't want one group drowning out another right now."

He turned to Mio. "Well just me and you, let's try something. Play me a bass line."

"Wha- r-right now?" She stammered.

"Umm….thats the point of this. Heheh. Come on I know you can do this, why else would you spend 1000 bucks on a course you weren't going to take seriously?" For some reason his words of encouragement convinced her. She played a nice smooth slow, but complex rhythm line. It almost sounded happy-go-lucky like her bass line in 'Fuwa Fuwa Time'.  The minute she found a steady beat to follow, Christopher began to play a simple rhythm over it, and he got progressively faster until he was soloing over the bass line. The harmony was incredible, the bass sounded happy and upbeat, but the guitar had taken a deeper and darker tone. Together they played for a good 4 minutes before coming back to reality. As they finished Mio looked around the room and realized that the entire class had stopped to watch them. Mio's heart began to race and her face began to turn red. She started to look down out of habit from when she gets embarrassed.

As she was pondering what has just happened, someone started clapping. As soon as that person started the entire room followed his example and gave them a round of applause. "Great job, you're the first bass player who actually played a complex bass line that I could harmonize with. Normally if I ask them to play something complex they start doing a bass solo that can't be matched with other instruments ."

"Th-thank you Christopher." Just how many times had Mio blushed out of embarrassment in the past hour?

"Please, call me Chris." He smiled at her and as she looked at him all of the embarrassment washed away from her complexion, she was ecstatic. She just improvised some of the most beautiful music she'd ever heard with a complete stranger. "Thanks Chris."

"Now," he began, "how much work have you guys done?" He got up and walked around the room pointing at groups and telling them to play what they could come up with. Some of the groups were pretty good, others not so noteworthy, but Mio didn't even take notice to them. After a few more exercises it was almost time to go. She had been doing them all excellently, but she had been lost in her own thoughts all day.

"_His eyes are a very different shade of brown, almost like a bluish hazel…I can't help but think about how I can get lost in his eyes….NO not again. Ugh what am I going to do with myself? I can barely concentrate around him." _Her thoughts were broken by a voice calling her name.

"Ohh Miooooo??" She turned around to see Chris waving at her. "Glad you could join us." She had lost count of how many times she had been embarrassed and blushed today. "Well then, my assistants have been watching and making notes on each and every one of you, on your playing styles, techniques, and whatnot. These notes will be given to me and I will form effective lessons from them. On your way out please take one of the books being offered to you. It's a little schedule of the next two weeks as well as blank sheet music, if you have any ideas for music you are encouraged to write them down. The rest of the classes won't be as long as this initiation class. Have a good evening everyone, and I'll see you all tomorrow at 10:00 AM sharp and I expect you to be gone by 3:00 PM!"

Mio packed up her stuff, got a book and was about to leave when; "Hey Mio you wanna grab a bite to eat? I dunno about you, but I'm starved." Chris had his guitar case slung around his back as he was looking at her waiting for a response. "WH-WH-WH-WHAT? You wanna have a late lunch with me? Is…uh…is anyone else coming?"

"Nope I just asked you, but if you're so reluctant I guess I'll take that as a no." His voice sounded a little heart-broken, but he managed to keep his happy composure.

"I-I never said no. Sure I guess I'll eat with you…I'm on a bit of a tight budget, so I can't really spend a lot on meals everyday."

"No problem, this one's on me." That grin again. Just looking at him left her breathless

"Wh-wh..no I couldn't do that to you. I'll pay for my own." She could barely speak coherently around him. "_Am I ever going to get used to this? I need to talk normally to him….think of him as Ritsu or something. Naw I might punch him if he makes a stupid joke. GAHH WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME??!?!?"_

"You said it yourself, you're on a tight budget, but I feel like going to an expensive restaurant today, so I guess I'll have to pay for you."

"…Okay fine…but only this once!"

"We'll see about that." He smiled. He is such a happy person.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking they found a nice Italian restaurant where one meal cost $25 on average. "No way, I can't make you pay that much for me!" Mio looked at the prices and tried to walk away, but Chris grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Trust me Mio, you haven't lived until you've tried their Italian-Style Stone baked pizza." Mio had never had restaurant quality pizza before, just the fast food pizza. Her mouth drooled a bit at the thought of tasting the pizza. "I can see it in your eyes you wanna try it, c'mon let's go in."

As they walked into the restaurant Mio noticed the entire place was dark and dimly lit. Candles were lit all over the place, there were dim chandeliers hanging over some tables and small lights at the smaller tables. It complemented the night sky from outside. _"This place seems intimate….I wonder if he….naw that's impossible…although it would make me the happiest girl in this city." _As her thoughts took over, they were directed to a smaller than normal table where the customers were so close that their legs were touching at even the smallest movement forward. _"Is he trying to hit on me? This is so weird…I've never felt this way about anyone before…."_

Mio snapped to awareness at the sound of his voice "-like to drink?"

"Uhmm water will be fine for me."

"Make that water for me as well," he looked at Mio, "you want more time before we order?"

"Sure…uhh thank you." She looked down at the menu. _"Pizza Di Carne? A pizza with tons of meat on it huh? Sounds good."_

"I'm…uhh…ready to order." The waitress looked down at Mio with a very tired smile across her face, "Okay and what would you like this afternoon?"

"Umm the _Pizza di Carne_."

"And you sir?"

" The _pasta con frutti di mare_ for me thank you." The waitress nodded, took the menus, and left. Mio turned over to look at Chris. "So you tell me the pizza's so great here but you get a seafood pasta dish instead?"

"You understand Italian? God everything I learn about you is impressive." At this Mio blushed again. "So you never answered my question earlier. Why did you come all the way here to Canada for a simple music course?"

"It was to see Billy Talent…" She didn't know why, but she felt embarrassed to be revealing her true reason for making this journey. Chris took a sip of his water then said, "That's right they stop at around Germany then head back home." Mio was amazed that he knew that. "Not many people have noticed this except for their very dedicated fans." He grinned again, and again she was breathless. _"He's so cute….and he likes Billy Talent, he's like my perfect guy!"_ After a little bit more light conversation their food arrived and they began eating.

"So how long have you been playing bass now?" Chris had enquired through bites of shrimp and penne. "About 5 years now, how about you? How long have you been playing guitar?"

"Well I actually started with piano when I was 6, after I decided I learned enough theory by the time I was 9 I wanted to pursue guitar instead. So I've been playing guitar for 7 years now."

"Well that would explain why you're so good. I'm going to admit, my eyes got really watery when I was watching you play.

"Heheh. Watery? I guess I'm that ugly, huh?"

"WHAT NO! You're too good looking to be ugly!" By the time she had realized what she had said it was already too late. The damage had been done. "_Now he'll probably think I'm crazy and never talk to me. Oh God why do I do these things to myself…"_

"Well at least that feeling is mutual." She looked up at him prepared to cry. "Wh-wh-what?" She managed to stammer. "What you think I asked you to go for lunch with me at a restaurant like this because I only enjoyed your bass playing? When I saw you staring at me in the audience, I almost screwed up big time during the performance. What I mean to say is….I think you're very beautiful, Mio."

"_Eheheheh he's kidding, he has to be, he's probably doing it to cheer me up. God how can I be so STUPID?!?" _His soft voice broke her train of thought again. "Well then this was interesting I'm glad I've gotten to know you so well." He took the $65.54 bill, paid it and gave the waitress a very generous tip. "I think we should be on our way now. Please allow me to escort you safely back to your hotel."

They took the subway back to the hotel, and at the lobby the stood facing each other. "Well then I guess I'll miss you until tomorrow." His soft voice just quiet enough to be a whisper. Mio looked into his eyes and saw the emotions she was feeling were shared by him. "Oh Christopher…"

Without thinking he leaned over and kissed her. His right hand gently cupping her face and his left hand on her back. She was hugging him as his lips expertly worked and managed to part hers. She inhaled at his neck and smelt cedar with a hint of lavender. There was a burning sensation in her chest, she wanted more. As the kiss was lengthened it got more and more passionate. His hands slowly moved along the curves of her body and switched positions. Everywhere he touched, her body seemed to spark and send a dull shock from her head to her chest. _"I want to stay in this moment forever…" _But she knew better, as did he. He slowed down and let her catch her breath until he finally stopped and stared into her beautiful azure eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, go get some sleep, I'm pretty sure you're probably still suffering from the jet lag of your plane ride…I…uhh…." This was the first time she had ever heard him stutter. "I love you." He managed to say. Mio gave him a hug, kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "I love you too. Good night." From there she got on the elevator and headed to her room where she decided against telling anyone about today's events.

* * *

Mio: …

Me: What?

Mio: I never knew I could be so passionate.

Me: You're welcome….

Mio: Well anyway…RATE AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE

Me: They can't "rate" on this site….

Mio: -sticks tongue out at me-


	4. Date 2

Me: Guhh I'm a little brain-dead today…excuse me in advance if this chapter seems "weird" in any way.

Mio: But you are checking over it constantly before you post it like the last three chapters RIGHT?

Me: Uhh yea sure.

Mio: -glares-

Me: -grins-

Mio: That won't work on me if it's not during the actual story….and since you're not Christopher

Me: Well my name starts off the same way ^_^

Mio: Don't care.

Me: Would you have cared if I actually owned any of the bands, characters, stores, gear, or brands I mention in this fic? WHICH I DO NOT ACTUALLY OWN!

Mio: No….

Me: damn….

_**Mio's thoughts are italicized.**_

**Chapter 4: Enough fun and games, START WORKIN!**

**Day 2 of the Music Course, Tuesday**

Mio's alarm went off at 7:30. That gave her enough time to take a shower, do her hair, get ready, and eat breakfast. She finished applying her makeup and headed to the main floor where the breakfast buffet was being served. She got eggs, bacon, and some fruit and proceeded to sit down. As she took her first bite a voice from behind her said, "Well you got up earlier than I expected." She recognized the voice and quickly turned around to face him. He looked even better than he did yesterday. She got up from her seat and proceeded to hug him. As she did she could smell the fresh scent of woody soap he used when he had taken his shower. "What are you doing here?" She asked him as he moved to take a seat next to her with his breakfast. "This place is only open to people who are staying at the hotel you'll get us both kicked out!"

"Ahh but you forget, my sister is the executive director." He grinned at her. Instead of blushing she simply moved closer and hugged him again. "Not so shy anymore huh?"

"This is different, we're closer than that. I'm only shy around people I don't know. So what are we going to do in today's class sensei?" He looked into her beautiful eyes, put his arm around her and began explaining the day's activities. "-and then you and I shall do some shopping."

"What?! I told you I can't really shop so much I have like almost no money. The plane tickets were $1000, then there was the hotel which was $1200, and the actual course which was another $1000. I have $1800 left and it's only my second day here. Plus I'll need like $400 for lunches and dinners, so $1400. If I spend everything now I'll just screw myself over later next week." She took a breath and drank some orange juice. He was looking at her with a smirk. "So what did you plan on doing after we finished today? I doubt you brought an amp to practice, I know how thin the walls are in this hotel." He smiled, got up, dumped their garbage and came back. "I…uhh….I haven't thought that far through yet…" In truth she couldn't plan her next two weeks as she was thinking of him all night.

"Hehe. Well shall we get going?" He extended his hand to help her up then he proceeded to pick up his guitar case and Elizabeth at the same time. "NO NO NO! I understand you want to be all chivalrous and everything but I can't have you carry my guitar too! That's not fair on you!" He noted the concern in her eyes and replied, "Mio….you have absolutely no idea what I've been through with carrying gear," he chuckled, "let's just say I can carry this, and them some for a good hour. The building is not far from here, so let's get going."

She nodded and began to follow him, he looked fine but she was still concerned about how he was able to carry both guitars like that. As she was looking at him carrying the guitars she noticed the shape of his case was different from yesterdays. "Is that a new guitar?" He looked over at her, and realized she didn't know that he had quite a few guitars. "Yea it's my Gibson SG. This guitar and the Jackson that I brought yesterday were two of my main 3 guitars." At this she was startled. "Wait what?! You have 3 guitars??! The two that I've seen are already quite expensive. How can you afford three??"

"Well right now I work as a translator for a number of companies, trust me, it's incredible money that I'm making."

"What kind of companies? And what other languages do you speak?" She asked seeing that the guy she's fallen in love with can also speak a multitude of languages.

"Well I've done some work for Nintendo, Sony, Apple, ESP guitars, a few Japanese radio stations here…It's actually quite an extensive list now that I think about it. Oh and normally when I tell people how many languages I speak they get overwhelmed, so I'm warning you beforehand…it's a lot…"

She almost bumped into another man while she was staring at Chris the whole time. "Well I can speak English, Japanese, and Italian. What can you speak?" They stopped at a red light and he looked over at her. "English, Japanese, Spanish, French, Russian, and I'm currently learning Italian" Despite his warning she was taken aback by his knowledge in languages. _"Oh Lord he's smart as well. What isn't perfect about him?"_

After a bit more casual conversation they made it to the building and stepped inside. She looked at her watch when they got into the main stage room. "9:20? We got here pretty early. What are we gonna do for 40 minutes?"

"Well you're going to grab a seat while I set everything up for today. Don't worry we can still talk I'm not going to leave this room."

As they were talking it finally hit her. _"I have a boyfriend…..oh my God I have a boyfriend….ME….the one who would never get married…"_ Words could not describe how happy she was feeling. As he finished setting up everything she walked up to him and hugged him taking in every little detail about him that she noticed, the chiselled definition in his face, the smooth hard feeling of his muscles, even his incredibly strong earthy scent was a turn on for her. He quickly took her up and hugged her back, and as he was hugging her his lips moved down and found her neck and the minute they made contact she moaned and kissed his neck back. Right after she moaned he had broken his contact with her and stepped back.

Mio's expression let Christopher know she was hurt by this and her sad tone of voice just made him kick himself mentally for what he had just done. "Wh-what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"It's just I broke up with my last girlfriend a month ago and well the main reason we broke up was because I felt that she was just using me near the end for money, before she had gotten her job. She only wanted to hang out with me if it meant I would take her shopping. She never wanted to hang out at someone's house and she avoided even getting close to me. So yea…basically we moved too fast and she got tired of me and ended up just using me for money, until I figured out we weren't working out…Sorry for the long rant, I just don't want the same thing to happen to us." She didn't have to look at him, from his voice she knew just exactly how sorry he was, but she did anyway and she was heart-broken to see such sadness in his hazel eyes. "Ohh Christopher…" She started to cry, "I promise I'm not like that I swear. I'll never use you for money, so stop offering to pay for my meals." When he realized he had made her cry it just made him long to hold her in his arms and make her sadness go away. He moved to hug her again and the minute he made a step forward she jumped into his arms and began to moisten his shoulder with her tears. "There, there, stop crying nothing's going to happen to us." She looked up at him, eyes incredibly wet and red. "You sure?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "I'm positive." Their embrace lasted a few minutes. Christopher looked up at the clock, 9:50. "Hey if you wanna wash your face the washroom's down that hall to the left. Class is starting in 10 minutes. I doubt you want people to see you all sad." She smiled, "Yea thanks." She gave him a quick kiss and rushed off to the washroom.

When she got out people had begun to show up and the room slowly filled with the other students until everyone was there. She took her seat next to Chris as he began the lesson. It was incredible even though she was a bassist and he was a guitarist everything he taught didn't lean toward one instrument or the other, very flexible lessons. Every thing he said she took a note of in her book, even rules or techniques she already knew, he seemed to know even more about. The five hours flew by with him teaching and everyone in the room playing along with the music he came up with on the spot. Eventually it was 3:00PM and everyone began packing up for the next day.

"Okay Mio you ready?" She turned around to see him grinning the same grin he usually always wore. It fit the complexion of his face perfectly. "Uhh where do you think you're going to take me today? I hope its not some nice expensive restaurant again…I'll feel bad if you keep doing that."

He looked a bit disappointed, but replied with, "Alright fine we'll go to some normally priced restaurant and I'll treat you there."

"What? NO! I'm paying for myself today!" She looked a bit flustered as she was trying to argue with him, it appeared to him that she was a very independent person. "No you need to save your money."

"FOR WHAT?" He also noticed she gets pretty edgy in situations like this. He gave up. "Will it make you happy to pay for yourself today?" She quickly responded, "Yes…yes it would thank you." He glanced at her as they got outside of the building and said, "Alright fine….but don't get used to it." At that she glared at him again. "I did a lot of hard work for this money and I plan to use it here since that is what it was intended for."

Realizing he had already given up she calmed down a bit. He moved closer to her and kissed her, and as he did she got the same shocking feeling across her body as well as the uncontrollable warmth in her chest. She kissed back trying to copy the amount of passion he had in his kiss. She had wanted to kiss his perfect lips ever since the beginning of the class. To feel his tongue probing around her mouth again. The thought of it had her light-headed within seconds. Now that she was actually kissing him again she felt as if she could just faint right there at the entrance of the school.

As they broke the kiss she gave him a very shaky "I love you." Christopher noticed that his kisses leave her breathless and at a loss for words. It shot his ego up quite nicely to know that such a beautiful woman wanted him as much as her wanted her.

"So where are you taking me?" She inquired as she noticed the atmosphere of the area going from the business district of Toronto to the more mainstream media areas. "You'll see when we get there." He grinned and kept walking with his SG and Elizabeth slung over his shoulder. After a few more minutes of walking she noticed a huge sign coming out from one of the buildings. He was taking her to Steve's Music Store.

She looked at him and giggled. He simply sighed and said, "Well what do you want from me? I'm a gear-whore if you haven't figured that out by now."

As they got closer she told him, "uhh…I think I'll wait outside." He looked at her incredibly confused. "Why what's wrong? Oh don't worry I may have money, but I can't exactly afford to buy you a new guitar or amp or something. The one you have already is amazing and quite expensive as it is." She pouted, "says the guy with 3 damn guitars. But no, I don't like going in because all the instruments are right handed, and being a lefty it kinda makes me depressed." After she told him that he smiled. _"Oh great now he's going to make fun of me…" _

"Lucky you then that nearly every model on display has a lefty version that you can demo. All you gotta do is ask on of the guys there." The instant change in her expression from embarrassment to happiness made him feel good to have been the one to cheer her up.

When they walked into the store Chris was greeted by 3 of the employees, it seemed as though he knew everyone that worked there. He took Mio to the back of the store where they kept the basses and told one of the employees to get her the lefty version of whatever model she asked to try out. He picked up a few different guitars, from a Stratocaster, to a Telecaster, to a V until he found something he liked.

Together they played for a good hour and a half. The whole time he was asking about many different amps that they had on sale. It was 5:30 when they left the store, Mio was completely pleased with the time she spent with him. They made such beautiful music…._"Well it's more like HE makes beautiful music and I just kinda play a simple line in the background…" _

He noticed something was troubling her so he asked her, "What wrong Mio? I don't like it when something's troubling you." She looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry I was just thinking about how good you are…you're better than some people I know who have been playing nearly double the time as you." He wrapped his arm around her and she moved to walk next to him with her head on his shoulder. "It's all about the dedication you put into it. If I'm serious about doing something I will get it done to perfection. That's my mentality, if you choose to do something why not do it to the best of your ability, and when you get to the best of your ability practise to get better."

"Wow that was very philosophical of you." She said almost into his shoulder. "Why thank you my love, now. Let's grab a bite to eat."

She blushed and was aware she probably was forecasting how happy his last words made her. _"He called me his love…"_

* * *

Me: AANNNDDD WRAP

Mio: Are your chapters getting longer and longer?

Me: Methinks.

Mio: great…you want reviews, but you probably bore people with your chapters being so long…

Me: -looks down- they aren't that long….

Mio: they're long enough…

Me: Kay fine….If you guys reading this think its too long or too short let me know mkai?

Mio: So what's gonna happen next?

Me: dunno.

Mio: -_-


	5. Doing some digging

Me: …

Mio: What's wrong now?

Me: -whispers- I'm running out of ideas :'(

Mio: -_-

Me: don't worry I'll come up with something!

Mio: naturally…

Me: And if anyone has something to say about this fic be it positive or negative I'm all ears. Anyone who tells me they like this gets Mio for an evening.

Mio: EXCUSE ME? YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE ME TO PEOPLE.

Me: My fic my rules.

Mio: -_-

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own any of the gear, bands, characters, brands, or stores mentioned in this fic. Pretty much I only own my OC's XD

_Mio's thoughts are italicized._

**Chapter 5: WE'RE DOING SOME DIGGING NOW!  
**

**Wednesday, Day 3 of music course**

"_Well that was fun." _Mio thought as she was reminiscing about the night before. After dinner he had taken her to see a live jazz band and then they had gone to the lakeside to watch the sunset. They talked about bands they were in, and gigs that they've played. She knew she was crazy about him. It was weird for her because she had never felt this way about anyone before let alone someone she had only known for 3 days. When she woke up she threw on a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans and headed to the hotel's restaurant.

She met him again in the morning for breakfast. He had looked bored until he saw her. Even though she only looked at him her heart skipped a beat. _"Ohh he's so cute…" _He was wearing an Iron Maiden T-shirt and camo shorts. When she walked up to him the first thing he said was, "why didn't you tell me you had such a sexy singing voice?"

"What are you talking about?" She never sang in front of him, how did he know she was a vocalist…unless…. "Searched you on Youtube. _After School Tea Time? _Who came up with that name?"

"YOU WATCHED OUR PERFORMANCES????" People had turned to see who was yelling. "Well you told me that you were in a band, you played a few gigs at your school, AND that people videotaped it. I was curious, but you never told me you sing….For the record, you voice compliments your beauty." She blushed and quickly took a seat. _"Wait…if he saw our performances…..oh lord…"_

"Did you…uh…..happen to come across our very first performance?" She nervously asked him as a gleam sparkled in his calming eyes.

"I never figured you to wear striped panties." Her face had turned as red as the Canadian flag itself and she slowly shifted lower in her seat until she was nearly under the table. _"I don't exist. No one will ever marry me. I'm a freak."_ He actually came down under the table with her, hugged her, kissed her and said. "Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone. You should be glad it was at the beginning and not sometime when you guys have a massive fan-base. Hehe we should get up I'm pretty sure people are staring."

They sat back up in their seats, and Mio was looking nervously at the floor. _"Why did he have to find out about that??" _

"You know I don't typically listen to music like that, but for some reason I've been drawn to it. Send it to me please, I'll pay for it I swears." He was holding a $50 bill out and proceeded to 'drop' it into her purse. She took it out and gave it back to him. "Alright first off, $50 for a small 4 song CD is a LITTLE crazy. I would've given it to you for free, but I can tell you like to be difficult with money, so $5 and it's yours." He grinned and pulled out a $5 bill. "Mio you have a deal."

She went into her purse and pulled out her copy of the CD. "Here it's not scratched, and I already have all the songs on my iPod." He took it and kissed her. "Thanks love, now let's go. You're not going to believe who showed up looking for you yesterday. After you went back to the hotel I quickly went back to the school to check something out and that's when I found someone looking for you."

"Huh who?" He winked at her and said, "Well if I told you now where would the fun be in that?"

When they got to the building she noticed a big sign written out in Japanese. Mio saw it and Christopher translated it, "HELLLOOOOO MIOOOOO GUEESSSSS WHOOOOOO!!!!!" She noticed that someone was behind the sign. It was until she saw the drum sticks on the corner of the poster that she realized one of the worst possible scenarios was about to unfold, so she yelled in Japanese, "RISTU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" As Mio yelled that, Ritsu got up and looked over at her friend who she hadn't seen for 4 days. Ristu grinned and ran to hug Mio, "Everyone has missed you so much!!! And uhm…why didn't you tell me you met a guy?? HUH? WHY'D YOU KEEP THAT FROM US?"

Chris turned to Ritsu and simply said, "Well if it means anything she did tell me a lot about you guys, but you more than anyone else. Thanks for keeping Mio so level-headed this whole time. Although I don't appreciate the whole 'going and scaring her all the time' thing." She looked at him and grinned. "Well Mio certainly knows how to pick a guy."

Mio blushed again. "R-Ritsu…shut-up." Chris put his arm around Mio and asked, "How exactly are you going to handle yourself around here? Mio told me she's the only one of her friends who can speak English. Where are you staying? And I guess Mio also wants to ask this. How the hell did you get here in the first place?"

Ritsu looked over at Chris. "AWWW you guys look so cute. As for how I got here, Mugi-chan and I knew you were bound to get lonely so I volunteered to visit you. Mugi-chan's father gave me $1200 to stay here for 3 days. So yea…I only have $200 bucks now…I wasn't thinking about where I'll be staying….I guess I'll just room with Mio for now." Mio was still shocked that Ritsu had even considered coming here. _"Hehe same old Ritsu. Never thinking things through." _

She looked over at her friend and said, "You're still an idiot. I'll let you stay with me, but you honestly should've thought this through! What if I never told you the school and you still decided to come here? Then what? Something could've happened to you! And it would've been my fault!"

"Mio you always think too much," Ritsu was as cheerful as Christopher. In fact Mio noticed that Chris and Ritsu were quite similar personality-wise. It just seemed that Christopher was much more responsible than her slightly oblivious friend. "So what exactly do you plan on doing while I'm at my lesson? Its 5 hours long just to let you know." Chris kissed Mio on the cheek and said, "Actually, I've already arranged it, seeing as she can't speak English which is what the lessons are taught in, we're not exactly loosing any money if she just sits in the back and watches." Mio stared blankly at Chris. "Trust me, this one's going to start disrupting the class as she gets bored, which she will easily."

Ritsu turned to Mio and glared, "Oi, Oi, Oi, I'm right here you don't have to make fun of me like that." Christopher laughed a bit and said, "Don't worry she has my iPod and yours to listen to for 5 hours" Mio sighed and walked into the building with both of them. _"This could be nice…although I can guarantee the next couple of days are going to be really hectic." _Chris began whispering in English to Mio, "Just let your friend know that I probably can't pay for her meals as well as both of ours." He laughed and Mio blushed.

Chris left to go do some administrative things and Ritsu turned to her best friend. "Tell me something Mio."

"Mmm? What's up?"

"Is something wrong?"

"What? Why would you ask such a random question like that?"

"Well let's face it, Mio, you're not exactly the type to fall head over heels for any random guy you see on the street."

"I uhh…." In truth she asked herself that last night. What had taken her over in such a way? She KISSED him on the first day they knew each other! _"It did feel so right though…why do I feel this was around him?" _She was never like this. She had a plan. That plan was supposed to entail tons of dating before the first kiss. She wanted to be able to get inside his head, to know what he was truly like. That's what was SUPPOSED to happen…In truth the minute she saw him she had some strange need in the pit of her heart that longed for him. Only him. _"Is this that whole 'love at first sight' crap that people always preach?" _She never believed in that kinda stuff before, but with him it felt so 'right.' Yep…all of her planning had simply been thrown out the window. Within 3 days she had gone from completely scared and alone in this huge city (although she didn't like to think of it that way) to having a boyfriend who made her comfortable even though he was honestly a complete stranger to her. Sure she knew a lot about him, he was a brilliant musician, he was smart, and to top it all off he was the first guy that had left her breathless when she saw him. There was just some feeling in her that felt for him. It wasn't just some teenage lust, she's smart enough to know the difference between love and lust. That feeling deep in her heart cares for him. The problem: does he feel the same way? Or is he just attracted to her.

It took Mio a minute to realize that she wasn't thinking these things to herself, but in fact she was blurting them out to her best friend who was standing there with a serious expression on her face. Mio wasn't as embarrassed as she usually would've been because she had explained this to Ritsu who she knew she could trust because Ritsu was her best friend. "You should find out if he likes you in the same way." Her seriousness over the matter confused Mio. "There are guys out there that will only wanna have sex with you. You've only known him for like 3 days! After this lesson tell him that me and you are going to hang out for some girl-time, and we'll start digging around alright?"

Mio was nervous, she wanted to know more about Chris, but she was afraid of what she may find. "What exactly to you think we should do?" Ritsu smiled raised her hand up and yelled, "WE SEARCH THE INTERNET!" Mio laughed and agreed. She hasn't seen any of her friends for 3 days, this should be a nice change of pace.

* * *

Me: Well here I go I dive into the unknown.

Mio: You have no idea what you're doing. Do you?

Me: I have a concept.

Mio: That doesn't mean you know what you're doing.

Me: -sticks tongue out at Mio-

Mio: Well anyway please review!!! ^_^


	6. HE WAS WHAT?

Me: -whew-

Mio: You happy now?

Me: I'm satisfied with how the last chapter ended….now I'm worried about this one.

Mio: You never change?

Me: I try not to.

Mio: Sometimes change is good.

Me: NEBAR!

Mio: -_- just do the disclaimer already would you…

Me: No u.

Mio: Everything Storm mentions in this fic belongs to their rightful owners.

Me: Everything?

Mio: Everything.

Me: -sighs-

And to quickly reply to a review:

Aikuchi-san: god bless you XD

**Chapter 6: He did WHAT now?**

After the lesson finished Mio told Chris that she wanted to spend some time with Ritsu. "Oh yea totally, you haven't seen her for like 3 days. If you wanna spend some time with me at any point just call."

"Yea sure I'll keep that in mind." He moved to give her a kiss. She hesitated, but leaned in to kiss him back. As they were walking back to the hotel Mio had told Ritsu pretty much everything she knew about Chris, he played guitar really well almost TOO well, and that he spoke too many languages for one person to handle. "_Is that really all I know about him? God what have I been doing this whole time?"_

They got back to Mio's hotel room and turned on her laptop. It wasn't a fast laptop so naturally Ritsu got impatient and pounced on Mio while she was waiting. "I misseeedddddd yooouuuu soooo muchhhhh!!!!!!! I know you said you wanted to be here on your own, but aren't you glad I came here to straighten things out?"

"Uhmm how exactly are you straightening ANYTHING out?"

"Simple silly, this is not like you at all. You don't just go out with a guy the minute you meet him, hell you've never gone out with a guy period. I never woulda thought that you would pull something like this. Normally if you had a crush you would typically dream of him in your sleep and end up hugging your sheets with your leg around them drooling and"-

Mio had punched her in the head hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Owwwww that hurt! You know, YOU could be the reason my marks are so average. I COULD be as smart as you if you gave me a chance!"

"Doubtful." Mio had replied as she connected to the internet at the hotel. "Meanie." Ritsu stuck her tongue out at Mio. "Okay Ritsu, I'm online. What am I searching?"

"Start by searching him in Youtube, someone as public as he is should have a couple of videos to his name." A couple of videos had put it lightly. They had found a good hundred from his past band. It turns out that the channel they were on belonged to Vivian. _"So Vivian and Chris were in a band together…"_ Searching deeper they found videos of performances. After watching the first 30 seconds of one video Mio ended up in a corner whimpering softly "I can't see it. I can't hear it. I can't see it. I can't hear it."

Ritsu silently moved right behind Mio's ear and said in a deep "metal singer's" screechy voice. "It's time to die!!!!!!" Mio screamed and ran to the washroom. Ritsu walked to the washroom door and knocked on it. "Aww c'mon I was just kidding. Mioooo come out. It's alright I closed the video. It's safe now."

Mio came out a little teary eyed. After a bit more searching they found out a few things. It turns out that Chris had been in a Black Metal band before getting a job at the Rock-A-Thon as a teacher, Chris and Vivian had quite a relationship and according to the time stamps on the videos it turned out that Vivian had been Chris' last girlfriend. "Well isn't this great? You're boyfriend should probably be going out with Sawa-chan instead of you. At least THEY have a genre in common." Ritsu grinned at Mio and Mio looked slightly disappointed. "Are you happy now? My boyfriend was like THIS! Come on….I don't know if I can handle that, but I still feel attached to him. I mean it's not like he's like this when I'm with him." As she said that she pointed to a picture of him with black eyeliner sprawled across his face like a typical metal guitarist. "What's wrong with me? Within 3 days I've fallen in and out of love." Mio pouted and sat hugging her legs all depressed. "No one's ever going to marry me…."

"That's not true stupid. You gotta give it more time and follow it at you own pace." Mio looked over at her friend a little shocked at what she said and replied. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with Ritsu?" At that Ritsu laughed and hugged her best friend. During the hug Ritsu moved around Mio and grabbed her breasts saying, "TRUST ME MIO! With these you're BOUND to get a husband!"

After Ritsu had gotten her second bruise from Mio that day Mio said with a touch of annoyance in her voice. "Never mind you're definitely Ritsu…"

They enjoyed the atmosphere for a little while longer until Mio looked at her laptop solemnly. "So now what? I mean I still kind of have feelings for him….but they're definitely not as strong before."

Ritsu looked up at her best friend and grinned. "Go out with him again and see how you feel. Knowing you, you're probably not going to forget this. Hey don't get mad at me, I'm just looking out for you. I never expected you to go out with a complete stranger before."

"Yea…I have no idea what came over me. I just saw him and…I dunno it was weird." Mio saw a conveniently placed advertisement that said "BASSISTS WITH HATS LOOK COOL" before she turned off her laptop and checked the time. "_Hehe only with Ritsu can I spend 3 and a half hours in a hotel room."_

She looked at Ritsu, "Hey lets grab something to eat. It's like almost 7. And you're probably hung-"

Before Mio finished her sentence Ritsu was at the door yelling, "HURRY UP OR I'M LEAVING!"

Mio sighed and grabbed her purse, "And what exactly are you going to do seeing as you can't speak English?" Ritsu twitched and grabbed Mio by the collar of her shirt. "WELL THAT'S WHY I SAID HURRY UP!" Mio was confused at her friend's contradiction, but shrugged it off as they left the hotel.

"So where are you gonna take me?" Ritsu asked attempting to look all cute and delicate like Yui, but failing miserably. "A nice cheap restaurant." Was Mio's reply, and after some quick looking around they easily found a small Greek restaurant and went in.

Between bites of salad and souvlaki Ritsu asked Mio. "So during that lesson…what was going on? It looked boring."

"We were going over theory, and he was showing us how to stay in rhythm no matter who your bandmates are and what song you're playing. I particularly paid attention to that seeing as you play too fast sometimes." Ritsu stuck her tongue out at Mio and continued eating. Mio had asked how everyone was doing back home, and Ritsu told her what she expected to hear. "Everyone misses you and wants you to come back. We decided against practising together because it just wasn't the same without you. That's when I decided to come here and visit you though! And then Mugi-chan turned around and sent my bank account all that money and the plane tickets. You should really thank her when we get back. You really didn't wanna be alone. I know you too well." Mio laughed. _"I guess she does know me too well."_

"Although there is one thing…."

"What's that, Ritsu?"

"I still don't know which band was going to be here. Who was it?"

"Ohh yea. It was Billy Talent." Remembering this Mio's eyes lit up.

After they finished their meal they decided to do some shopping around the city. Chris had told Mio the day before about some good clothing areas, so they went down there and Mio bought a few things as well as some souvenirs.

Ritsu looked at the stuff Mio bought and asked, "what's with all the hats?" It turns out that Mio was very impressionable person…

They spent some more time downtown until Mio decided it was late enough to call it a night, so they headed back to the hotel joking around and having a good time.

* * *

Me: Yay.

Mio: -puts on a hat-

Me: Looks cute.

Mio: -blush-

Me: so....wanna.....i dunno.....go out for a bite tonight?

Mio: no.

Me: so...cold...


	7. Partay soon?

keyblader1991: Oh HAI.

Me: Dude mai story GTFO.

Key: That's how you treat the guy helping you write this?

Me: -SHHHHHHSSSH-

Mio: I knew it.

Me: _ Stay outta this woman.

Mio: Sexist.

Me: Disclaimer…now…

Key: Everything mentioned in this story belongs to their rightful owners.

Me: Whai thanks yuo.

Key: Spell properly….

Me: o.o fuzznugets

Mio: …WHAT?...

Me: ^_^

On a completely unrelated side note I'd like to say R.I.P. Lester William Polsfuss (Les Paul), the designer of one of if not THE most iconic guitar ever invented. (Yui's guitar is a Les Paul, FYI)

_**Mio's thoughts are italicized.**_

**Chapter 7: Party on the weekend!**

**Day 4, Thursday**

When Mio woke up she realized that overnight Ritsu had kicked her off the bed. As she got up her back started to hurt, but she shrugged it off and got ready. For as loud as Ritsu is, she's louder in her sleep. Mio had actually been glad that she fell off the bed. _"I probably would've gone deaf had I slept there all night." _

"Oi, Ritsu, get up."

"Mhmphm….10 more minutes…"

"NOW!"

"Alright…alright…fine!" Ritsu grumbled as she got up and got ready. Mio impatiently waited for her. "Hurry up! I don't wanna be late because of you."

Ritsu walked out wearing one of Mio's new hats. "Cute? Isn't it?"

"M-my hat…"

"You saw an advertisement for hats didn't you? Gosh Mio you're such an impulsive buyer."

"Sh-shut up! Come on let's go!"

As usual Chris was waiting for them at breakfast. When Mio saw him she still had a small fluttering feeling in her chest, but after the information she had learned last night"Hey Mio, Ritsu." He nodded forward for them to take a seat. "So did you guys have fun yesterday?" He inquired, he seemed a little serious today. _"What's with this weird tension? Is he mad about something?" _Mio was about to ask. "Uhm Chris you seem-"

"Why are you so tense today?" interrupted Ritsu. Chris looked at her. He seemed to have changed back to his normal laid-back expression, but in that little split second Mio thought she saw something come across his face. _"What WAS that? I can't tell. Was that anger? Maybe he's just having a bad day." _Mio was having quite a bit of trouble convincing herself this. "Ehh, don't worry I'm fine." He grinned, but there was no feeling behind it this time. After they had eaten they left for the Rock-A-Thon.

The drill was the same, but today as they were getting ready Chris had interrupted Mio whenever she moved to make conversation with Ritsu. If Mio was getting annoyed she hid it well, but after the tenth time Ritsu got annoyed and asked, "Don't you have something to do? You're girlfriend and I are having a conversation, and it's the third time you mentioned the weather!" He made a sour face and went back to work.

The lesson went in a similar way as the last one, but Chris seemed to be avoiding Mio. _"That's weird, but I guess it's alright, he should honestly concentrate more on others instead of just me all the time."_

After the lesson Ritsu walked up to Mio, "hey what gives? Prince Charming over there seems pretty cold today."

"I don't know, he seemed lost in thought the whole time."

"Well you wanna go?"

"Let me at least say bye to him."

"Alright fine…"

Mio walked up to him and tilted her head as she looked at him. "Hey Chris! Me and Ritsu are going to leave now, are you staying?"

"Yea…sorry about today, I've just been thinking about some stuff."

"It's alright, people need their space. You can call me if you wanna do something."

"Yea sure…" As she leaned in to hug him she noticed he got a little apprehensive. This scared Mio a bit, so she just left without kissing him. He didn't seem to notice.

As they left the building Ritsu asked Mio. "So what's wrong with him? Did he say?"

"He just said he was thinking about something."

"What do you think it is?"

"The problem is, I don't know him well enough to be able to guess…"

"Mio…stop thinking like that. When he's feeling better you should go on another date, but this time pay attention to his personality more than just his looks."

"Yea…you're right, Ritsu."

Ritsu looked up as if she were gloating. "Hah, when am I wrong?"

Mio sighed. "You'd be surprised."

* * *

After a few hours of hanging out downtown they decided to head back to the hotel. Mio looked at her friend with a touch of sadness in her expression. "So…what time do you have to leave tomorrow…?" She didn't want Ritsu to leave, in truth when she saw Ritsu in front of the school the other day she was ecstatic. "Hmm," Ritsu went into her bag and grabbed her plane ticket. As she looked at it her face went red. "Ritsu? What's wrong?" Mio looked over at her friend who appeared to be shocked at the plane ticket she was holding. Ritsu flung herself into Mio's purse and grabbed her plane ticket. "Guess what buddy! Thanks to Mugi-chan's father not only are we on the same flight, BUT we're also sitting next to each other. I must've read the date wrong when I said it was only three days. Hahahahah." Mio was nearly about to cry when she jumped over to hug her friend. "Okay good," she said, "I was trying to figure out what I was going to do without you for the next week."

"M-Mio…." Ritsu hugged her best friend back. "God what are you going to do without me?"

"I'd probably just lie around and wait until this trip was over."

"No fun." It was late so they went to sleep.

* * *

**Day 5, Friday**

Mio wasn't on the floor again when she woke up, but Ritsu was turned the other way on the bed so she hadn't gone deaf _"It's a wonder how anyone can sleep with her at all." _ She kicked her friend awake and they both got ready. Mio went to her laptop to send messages to her friends back home. She scanned through her e-mails which were mostly from her account, she noticed one from Christopher that he sent a little while after the lesson yesterday.

_Subject: Saturday._

_Hey love,_

_Sorry about how I was acting today I just have a lot on my mind. _

_Anywho a good friend of mine is planning a little dinner on his yacht (I assume with a friend like Tsumugi you should be accustomed to it). So I wanted to know if you were interested in being my date. If you agree I'll pick you up from the hotel on Saturday at 7:00 PM. As far as dress code goes, you don't need to go all out formal for this guy, but you know a little bit of class is always welcomed. I hope you will want to come._

_Love, _

_Christopher DeBose_

Regardless of the new emotions Mio faced toward Chris, she still longed to be with him. Yesterday had been weird, but she planned to set a day soon where she could see if her initial attraction to him has worn off. _"The way I see it, I'll never know until we're in a more intimate setting. I still need to talk to him about the whole 'metal' thing." _The thought of it still gave her of the new revelations about Chris she and Ritsu dug up had seriously put her off. _"I want this relationship to work. These things I've felt…I've never felt them of anyone ever before. Why does something like this have to happen?" _Ritsu had been behind her the whole time read the e-mail and sighed. "I can spend the night here, just order room service for me and I'll watch some anime on your computer."

"Ritsu you're seriously scaring me. Never in all the years since kindergarten have you been so understanding. Normally you'd yell at me or threaten me if I was thinking of not bringing you."

"Well those moments weren't about boyfriends!" Ritsu gleamed at her friend.

"No…but they were usually things my mom wanted to do with me together."

"You can't forget your best friend! I'm precious to your growth and nurturing, your mother agrees which is why she always invites me."

"…You invite yourself…she just doesn't say anything because that would be too rude…" Mio sighed and walked to the door. "Well come on, let's get going. He's probably waiting for us now."

They met him again at breakfast and took a seat. He seemed to be in his usual high spirits again. "Hey Mio, sorry about yesterday."

"No, no don't worry about it." She decided it would be a better idea to talk about it at another time in private. He took a bite of his sausage. "So did you get my e-mail yesterday?"

"Yes and I'd love to come." She smiled reassuringly then quickly added in English. "My friend is going to stay at the hotel that night. She said she didn't want to intrude." Ritsu looked at Mio with a slightly annoyed expression. "Oi, why must you speak in English? That may get on my nerves soon."

"Sorry Ritsu, I just asked him something." Mio made an odd-sounding chuckle, but Ritsu decided against further questioning out of boredom.

Chris took the empty trays away and came back. "Well we should get going." They headed toward the Rock-A-Thon and prepared for the lesson.

As soon as everyone showed up Chris got up. "Alright well I'd like to congratulate everyone for surviving this week. We get a little break for the weekend and then we start doing some more complicated stuff next week. Also, as many of you know Billy Talent is going to be here Wednesday through Friday. Now it's not going to be an all day thing they'll probably come around each class once for like an hour." Mio cheered to herself quietly as Chris was explaining the next week. _"I need to get something for them to sign…."_

After Chris finished talking the class got right into the lesson. During the lesson Mio noticed her bass kept detuning, and it's neck felt a little odd to her. "_Crap I gotta go get Elizabeth set up." _This ultimately meant that she would have to go to Steve's Music Store again to get Elizabeth fixed. After the lesson she was talking to Chris again.

"Are you busy now? Or did you want to hang out with me and Ritsu?" He made a small twitch at the end of her sentence before he said. "Sure why not. Anywhere you wanna go?"

Mio looked at her guitar. "I need to get my bass set up, so can we go to Steve's?"

"Sure." He reached into his pocket, took $30 out, and handed it to her. "Here this should cover it."

"You don't have to give me that, I do have my own money. Didn't you tell me your last girlfriend milked you for money? You don't have to keep giving me money, it's making me feel bad." He looked at the thirty dollars in his had and back at Mio. "Are you sure? "

"Yes," she said with a smile, "I'm positive I'll have enough money to survive the next week."

He moved closer to her, gave her a kiss, and whispered in her ear. "I love your smile."

She blushed and put her head on his shoulder. That was about the time Ritsu came and interrupted their intimacy. "I don't know about you guys but I'm freaking hungry!" Mio laughed, but Christopher's expression was very serious for a second before he smiled. "Alright, it's a little early, but let's eat."

They ate at a little Middle Eastern Shawarma shop. Ritsu looked up at Chris after they finished. "Holy crap, I've never eaten this before but it was GOOD! There may have been a bit to much garlic though." Chris stretched and said with a hint or pride, "Yea I bet you don't have any places like this in Japan. Us Canadians are very multicultural."

After they ate they got to Steve's Music Store and Mio gave them her bass to work on. The guy behind the counter smiled and said, "We're not really that busy today, so your guitar should take about an hour if you wanna go and shop around."

Mio smiled back and stuttered, "N-n-no I'm going to stay a-around the store." The guy chuckled. "Alright then." He then proceeded to take her bass and bring it to the area of the store where they fix guitars. The whole time Ritsu had been looking at a picture of a drum set with an arrow pointing up. "Mio come with me upstairs. I think they have drums!" Mio sighed and told Chris, who had been talking to one of the guys behind the counter, that they were going to the drum section of the store. Reluctantly he said, "Alright I'll be there in a sec." and then he proceeded to finish his conversation with the other man.

When they came back downstairs Mio saw some pickguards that fit her bass and got an idea. "I know! I'll buy one and get the guys from Billy Talent to sign it!"

Chris grinned and said, "That's a great idea you should totally do it." Mio smiled and proceeded to buy one.

After a while of browsing the store the hour had passed and Mio got her bass back. "If you wanna try it out feel free to." The guy said when he came back with it. "Thank you." Mio slightly bowed and the guy behind the counter looked as though he was confused.

As they left the store Chris glanced at his watch, made a disappointed face and said, "Hey it's getting pretty late. Let's go back to the hotel."

When they got there Chris wrapped his arm around Mio and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a bit as he took his arm off her and said, "Okay well today was fun, I have some things I need to take care of tomorrow, so I'm not going to be able to show up for breakfast."

Mio sighed, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at 7PM then"

"Yea see you." He left ad Ritsu turned to look at Mio. "Well? Today was better right? He wasn't so cold and weird."

"Yea, but I still haven't talked to him about his past. I'm starting to get a feel for his general personality too."

Ritsu looked interested. "Yea and what have you figured out?"

As Mio unlocked the door she said, "Well for starters he keeps his happy composure all the time, but he definitely has pent up emotions that try to escape."

Ritsu was nodding her head. "Okay so is that good or bad?"

"It depends on what emotions he's keeping hidden. Well I'll try to find out tomorrow. Let's go to sleep I'm tired."

"Yea," Ritsu went to go turn off the light. "Good night Mio-chan."

"Good night Ritsu."

* * *

Me: That…took WAYY to long to write. Sorry for the wait folks I actually went out to this thing called real life the past couple of days.

Mio: Yea even though it's the summer it gets pretty cold up here.

Me: And it won't stop raining up here -_-

Mio: Hah.

Me: -sticks tongue out at Mio-

Mio: =O

Me: ^_^ Review's are welcome!


	8. Announcement of hiatus

Announcement of hiatus.

Well after looking over this story I've pretty much realized that I've killed this story. I apologize to anyone who actually liked reading this (God bless you) but I find this storyline is getting quite dry. I agree with a lot of you the concept was really solid, but unfortunately I couldn't keep it interesting. This is mainly due to me writing without thinking and not preparing a proper storyboard or plan of action. I realized that I'm writing something I would probably never read. If by some fluke chance people want me to finish this story properly then I may think about it. But for the time being I'm having trouble keeping up with consistent ideas that I can connect and make into a worthwhile read.

In the meantime you guys can probably just find me writing oneshots for various animes and games I've been watching/ playing.

So again I apologize to anyone who actually enjoyed this.

-Looks over at Mio crying in a corner-

…


End file.
